


【冷言】小孩

by mansonbayern



Category: con言 - Fandom, 冷言 - Fandom, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansonbayern/pseuds/mansonbayern
Summary: 谢天宇和陈圣俊在发生了介于炮友与恋人之间的关系后，陈圣俊单方面结束了这段感情，理由是想回家结婚生子。事业爱情双失败的谢天宇买了辆皮卡，独自一人从杭州出发，到南昌的时候，遇上了同样失意的卢崛。在跟卢崛胡闹的日子里，谢天宇慢慢找回了精神，也能面对自己的失意和感情，但是他却无法面对卢崛，于是他像当初和陈圣俊一样，逼着卢崛离开了他，可他却忘不掉卢崛。一次偶然的机会，卢崛回到了谢天宇的生活中。内容纯属虚构，借鉴《在路上》。设定21岁的乐言和27的卢崛在一次偶然相遇。灵感来自卡妹的señorita（小姐），想尝试写个公路文学，甜虐，HE。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【冷言】小孩

1.0

卢崛第一次见到谢天宇是在他和女朋友分手之后。他狠狠地生了场病，身子清瘦了几分。关于那场病，卢崛反倒不是很意外，无非是同藕断丝连的感情和万念俱灰的心情多少有点关系。那娘们儿掏空了他的身体，还分离了他的精神。卢崛再没精神回到学校，他收拾了东西，带上暑期工攒的钱，跟父母商量了一声，便踏上了独自一人的旅程。第一站，卢崛选择家附近一直没敢去的酒吧。

卢崛独自旅程的结束是从他见到谢天宇那一刻开始的。

卢崛从没去过酒吧，他尝试性地点了杯mojito，他的酒量并不好，只是现在他太过麻木，他想从被稀释的朗姆中找点让他精神为之振奋的东西。他看了看周围，有个青年男子一声不吭地喝着闷酒，他穿着棉质的白背心，手臂上布满了文身，松松垮垮的牛仔裤上系着挂上金属装饰物的皮带。他这身打扮介于富二代与混混之间，但又有着不同于这二者的气质。卢崛说不上他属于哪种借酒浇愁，但觉得很熟悉，多半跟自己一样，被人甩了跑到酒吧里来买醉的。

卢崛盯着他手臂上的花纹，他不是很能欣赏纹身，有些人的纹身让他觉得很脏，有些人的纹身让他觉得低俗，但眼前这个男人的纹身却恰到好处，既符合他的气质，又给他平添了几分冷漠。

“你看什么？”那人转过头来，对着他慵懒地抬了抬眼皮。

卢崛像受惊的小鹿一样缩了缩脖子，不敢抬头。

“你怕什么，我又不会吃了你，该不会是未成年偷偷跑出来喝酒的小屁孩吧？我没那闲心告状。”那人抿了口手中的威士忌，轻蔑地笑了笑。

“你能告诉谁？你才没断奶呢。我是看你手上的骷髅，有点意思，这中间有只眼睛。”说着，卢崛朝着他手背的方向指了指。“你该不会被人当凯子钓然后甩了，过来喝闷酒吧？”

“小孩子瞎说八道什么？”男子不屑地抬了抬眼皮，他换了纹身的那只手拿酒杯。

“那就是了。失恋了呢，最好就一个人出门，买上最近的一列车到终点站的票，随便到哪个站点停下来，然后爬到那座城市最高的楼上抽湮，把带过来的湮抽完，把那些个自卑的臭气和自暴自弃的丧气从嘴里吐出来，这被女人搞出来的一身臭毛病也差不多该好了。最次的才是跑到一个烂酒吧喝闷酒。”

那男人听卢崛这一说，来劲了：“小孩，听起来你搞过的女人不少？”

“一……”

“一打？”

“一个”卢崛诚实地比出一根手指。

“哈哈哈……”男人爽朗地笑了笑，一扫方才的颓废和慵懒，“小孩，你挺有意思的，叫什么名字？”

“卢崛，的卢的卢，崛起的崛。你呢？”

“谢天宇。没什么特别的，最常见的三个字罢了。喝点？”

“喝什么？”

“一个four loko。”谢天宇对调酒师说道。

“这么小气？我也要。”卢崛为了不显得自己太过狼狈，在谢天宇面前夸下海口。

“你可别后悔。”谢天宇看着他莽撞幼稚的模样失笑着说道。

卢崛喝酒的技巧就跟他的酒量一样差，服务生递上两杯four loko,他头也不抬，眯着眼睛就顺着喉咙全数灌下肚，只是这一下肚，酒劲就上来了。卢崛觉得四周天旋地转，径直倒在了谢天宇肩膀上，在他残留的意识里，卢崛还记得自己说过的最后一句话：“老哥，今天兄弟陪你到这里。你自便。”

谢天宇看着这陌生的小孩就这样毫不设防地倒在他的怀里，就像直挺挺倒在农夫面前的那只兔子。他摇了摇头，出于人道主义精神，谢天宇将一把骨头的卢崛带上自己的二手皮卡。谢天宇正欲将他放在后座的靠枕上，谁想这孩子竟借着酒劲一把将他揽入怀里：“唔，别走，我不想一个人。”

MD。

谢天宇看了一眼小镇的星空和掩藏在云雾里的月色，这孩子，灌了点黄汤，跑到他跟前发椿来了？挺大一个孩子在外面也不知道保护自己。只是这样也就罢了。借着昏黄的路灯和若隐若现的月色，卢崛伸出手指放在谢天宇的两唇之间，摩挲着他起皮的嘴唇说道：“喂，你是不是喜欢跟人说，多喝热水，是借口吧？”他用嘴巴粗重地呼吸着，一张一合像扇贝一样。卢崛嘴里的酒气熏得谢天宇有些头昏,他觉得自己就要久违地失去理智，感觉到自己身上的无名火就要被勾起的时候，谢天宇毫不犹豫地给了自己一巴掌。这方的卢崛也不罢休，谢天宇像甩开炸药包一样把卢崛甩到靠枕上，谁知那卢崛倒也不跟他闹了，兴许是耗掉了最后一丝电量，卢崛从坐垫上滑落下来 ，整个上半身直挺挺地睡在了皮质的坐垫上。

TMD

这来路不明小孩，该不会是仙人跳吧，可这孩子可怜巴巴地用大眼睛盯着自己，谢天宇觉得自己实在讨厌他不起来。夜深了，天有些凉了，谢天宇想到自己的车上还留着一条毯子，想来想去还是仔细盖在了孩子身上。回到前座谢天宇点了支湮，他的头昏昏的，没法保持清醒，也理不清现在的状态。 等着小孩起来，明天把他送回家吧。可他自己又要走到哪里？

2.

谢天宇想起来，也是在一家酒吧，就像今天一样的意外情况。如果说，陈圣俊把他当作是生命中一次不重要的偶然；那么在谢天宇看来，陈圣俊则是他往后生活的常态。陈圣俊的生命中没带火机的日子不多，也就是这样一个偶然的日子里，陈圣俊遇上了谢天宇。谢天宇觉得这是一场必然，而在陈圣俊看来，不过是一次没有失控的脱轨。

“喂，兄弟，要借火吗？”谢天宇叼着湮问道。

“谢谢。”陈圣俊也看出来，这是一根刚刚点燃的香湮，但他没有拒绝这种刻意。

谢天宇站着看着坐在一旁的陈圣俊抿起薄薄的嘴唇叼着滤嘴，不禁脑子一热，他歪过头，弯下身，将燃着的湮头贴在陈圣俊干燥的香湮上。

谢天宇做这些事的时候不算熟练，也不是预谋已久，纯粹是他的一时顽皮和兴起。后来的事情，他有些不记得了，也懒得去回忆，反正现在一切回到起点了。谢天宇借着月光轻柔地摩挲着他和陈圣俊合照的相框，那时的他比现在瘦一大圈，陈圣俊的侧脸现在看来那么俊美，他笑的温和而冷静，一旁将眼睛眯成一条缝的谢天宇完全被衬托成了LSP。谢天宇打开车窗，纹着骷髅头的手熟练地弹着湮灰，不知不觉，老式皮卡前留下一片的湮蒂。谢天宇揉了揉红红的眼睛，撑在车窗上，竟然也有了睡意。

“喂？醒醒。”谢天宇醒的很早，身后的那个小孩还熟睡着，昨晚的four loko后劲倒是不小。

“唔？你谁？”卢崛说话软软的，完全是个孩子。“我在哪里？”

“你爹。”谢天宇不禁扶额，男孩子在外面也没有保护好自己的意识。他丢给卢崛一个面包，“昨天晚上喝成那样，也不怕被人捡尸。”

“我又不是女的。”卢崛满不在乎地啃着面包。

“有的人也会捡男人。”这小孩真的是什么都不懂。谢天宇还想说更多，但看到卢崛明亮的眼睛，没好意思说下去。“吃完坐好，送你回家。”

“不是说了吗？我要跑到一个陌生的城市，爬到最高的楼，抽完最后一包华子。”卢崛仰起头说道。

“晕死，你抽nm呢，还没抽先被人抽死了，你爸妈不怕你被人拐了吗？”

“都成年了，能拐哪里？谁还能把我给卖了，小爷我一拳打倒他。”卢崛假装很凶的样子在车后面打空气拳。

“哈哈哈……真打算好了？”

“当然。”

“跟我走吧，路上有个人作伴也好。”

“唔？那行吧，你有车，我带着你，你带上车。”

“你ma……”谢天宇笑着点了发动皮卡，他点了根湮，戴上墨镜，眯着眼睛。

他们从盛夏出发，老城区的街道坑坑洼洼的，几日未下雨的地面充满了土灰，谢天宇一脚油门，故意飞起一阵尘土，看着从后视镜里看到卢崛受惊的表情，谢天宇得意地笑起来：“庆祝出发。我从杭州开过来，现在多了一个人，算是重新上路。”

“天宇哥哥，我们下一站去哪儿。”

“往西。”谢天宇专注地看着前方，阳光灼烧着他古铜色的皮肤，“这种小路开得也太憋屈了，上国道才爽。”

“天宇哥哥让我好好爽一爽行吗？”

“你ma……。”谢天宇把烟头在窗把手上狠狠掐灭，甩到身后。这小孩睁着大眼睛看着他的时候，真不知道他懂还是不懂，也不知道该说他是懂太多还是懂太少。

谢天宇很少有过这样的体验。跟卢崛在一起很开心，但不同于他从前任何一种相处，很轻松，也不用担心自己说错什么话。卢崛还会主动说些话逗他开心，这是过去少有的事情，他交往过很多人，有男有女，无疑不是自己主动的，就像他开车喜欢主动坐主驾驶位一样，握住方向盘的感觉让他安心。但是这次，偶尔交出遥控器的感觉似乎也不错。不用去猜，不用多想，这不是自己选择出发的初衷吗？如果真是这样也不错。

3.0

他们从南昌出发，一路向湖南方向行驶。卢崛是个还不错的伙伴，他不对旅途做过多的评价，主要是他也没什么打算，没什么明确的目标。他只想着远行，远离南昌的地方就足够算得上是远方了。这让谢天宇很满意，他喜欢占据主动权，无论在哪方面。

“天宇哥哥，天宇哥哥？”卢崛从后座探出脑袋，他用手抱着副驾驶的椅背，双腿不安分地晃着。

“干嘛？”开了很久车的谢天宇有些疲惫，中午抽了只湮后他没怎么吃东西，只是专注地在过道上奔袭，他的声音有些沙哑，听起来有些生气。

卢崛倒也不害怕，他看着谢天宇疲惫的侧颜试探地问：“天宇哥哥，你要上厕所吗？”

“你想啊？”

“对啊。”

“行吧。”谢天宇用他平日里吐烟圈的样子叹了口气，“我看看最近的服务区。你憋着。”

江西省内不算什么交通不便的地方，想要找个服务区不是很难。卢崛像脱缰的野马一样，飞快地跳下车。他拉开驾驶位的车门，把准备找湮的谢天宇拉了下来。“你发什么癫？”

“别啊，一起嘛。”

“真幼稚。”谢天宇吐槽了句，但想了想，卢崛还是个孩子，远门都没怎么出过，一个人在外害怕也是难免，自己作为他的兄长理应照顾他。就当带孩子吧，也没几年，说不定，在父母的安排下，他谢天宇也要用骷髅头的手去抱一个对世界毫无还手能力的孩子。

卢崛一路拉着谢天宇小跑到了服务建筑后面的荒草地。“你干嘛？”谢天宇皱着眉头问道。

“带你玩个有意思的。”

卢崛摆弄着谢天宇的身体，一会儿给他抖手臂，一会儿给他转身体。

“你不是要解手吗？你这玩什么花样？”

“带你一起解手啊。”卢崛满不在乎地说道。

“你幼不幼稚。”收到了“成熟男人”谢天宇成吨的嫌弃。

“幼稚啊。”卢崛也不恼。“天宇哥哥你是不是玩不起。掏啊。来我教你玩个好玩的。男人之间的小解啊，是有仪式感的。”

“卢崛，给你点面子，收回刚才那句话。”

“你是不是怕我嫌你小啊。”卢崛这边倒是来劲了。

“不是小的问题，你还是别看了。”谢天宇从口袋里掏出湮点上。

……

“我槽，天宇哥哥你好大啊。”卢崛的眼睛快要跳到下巴上。

“卢崛，你真的是个弟弟。”

“哈哈哈，你MB，我还长呢。”卢崛也不恼，大笑着说道。“你侧身对着那棵树滋出来。”

“你不怕我滋你身上？”

“啊？天宇哥哥你不会肾虚把？”

“你每次只会激将法吗？我是觉得你太幼稚了。”

“但这个真的好玩啊。”

谢天宇开了一天的车，喝光了两瓶水，确实也有些意思了。虽然很不好意思，但还是照卢崛说的做了。

“嘿嘿。”卢崛笑的着向着反方向滋了出去。“你看咱们这俩算是结成兄弟了。你看过那个X战警么？万磁王跟X教授就用这个结拜的。”

“结nm啊咳咳……”谢天宇被湮呛了口，“卢崛你看点正版电影。”

“忘年交也不是不可以嘛。”卢崛满不在乎地嘟囔了着，他对结成兄弟这件事充满执念。谢天宇觉得小孩心里在赌气，提起裤子，拉着走回车里。

“我上一次跟人一起上厕所是初中发育期，从那以后，再也没人找过我上过厕所。还是谢谢你给我这样的体验。”

“为什么啊？你干了什么？嘲笑人家小吗？”

“咳……”谢天宇吸了口湮，“可能算，但其实我没有，人家问我发育了没，怎么胡子没怎么长，我说刚刚开始，然后他们就再也不带我了。”

“哈哈哈哈……你这个，有点欠揍，不过很拽的。我喜欢。”卢崛叼着棒棒糖坐在后排，眼睛笑成了一条缝。

“坐稳了，发车了弟弟。”

“芜湖，起飞！”

谢天宇一脚油门。他不知道今天晚上会去向何方，走到哪里就算哪里吧。出发就够了，要目的地干嘛？

TBC

4.0

“卢崛，还剩多少电量？”

“不少，干嘛？”

“别玩了，帮我找个东西。”

“得令~”

卢崛探出脑袋 ，伸出手机照在副驾驶前的弹簧格子里：“你找什么。”

“找点现金，这种荒郊野岭的的地方鬼知道能不能线上支付，说不定刷卡都别想了。”

卢崛往前探了探头，一边小心避开谢天宇的大脑袋。他看着凌乱的方格里对着乱七八糟的证件和收款单据，在这些凌乱的单据里，有个玻璃外壳的相框反射着他的手机自带电筒。卢崛看到一个比现在还瘦一些的谢天宇搂着一个相貌英俊的男人，那个男人从穿着到外貌都很精致，他的耳朵上戴着跟谢天宇同款的情侣耳环。卢崛虽然只懂QQ爱，但这些情侣配饰也是认得的，他也看得出这对配饰价值不菲，而谢天宇不加掩饰的宠溺的眼神也骗不了任何人——他深爱着那个男人，至少在那一刻，甚至可能现在他也没忘掉。

卢崛撇了撇嘴，谢天宇不过是他半路捡到的一个颓废大叔，又不是跟他搞对象，难怪那天谢天宇那么介意，一方面是忘不了那个帅哥，另一方面他喜欢男人才对这方面这么介意吧。“找到了吗？”卢崛有些不耐烦地问道。他也不知道自己哪来的烦躁。

“别bb，有本事我买了你别吃。”

“吃吃吃，有东西不吃我sb。”

来到小镇夜更深了。谢天宇慢慢悠悠地开车穿过街头小巷，卢崛却在后座发呆。少年心事吗？很正常吧，估计在想着之前跟妹妹一起逛街的日子，puppy love吗？谢天宇有点忘了，他以前也不算是什么乖孩子，很小就开悟了，至于具体在什么时候，他已经忘了。他还记得的那些交往对象，早就已经不满足以拉个手亲一口了。好大的代沟。

卢崛倒是没怎么记挂着他自己，他控制不住乱想着。他想着谢天宇认真吻一个人是什么样子，那个男人，叫什么名字？谢天宇是不是也这养，穿的比现在还帅的衣服，慢慢悠悠地开着车，带着他开防，带着他纹情侣纹身，带着他穿过晴天或者下雨的街道。卢崛承认他是对谢天宇有占有欲的，不管是以什么身份。他鄙视照片里的那个男人，他甩了谢天宇，谢天宇是他卢崛的兄弟，他卢崛无法允许谢天宇这样颓废、毫无生机。干点什么能让这位颓丧的老司机快乐起来呢？

“找到便利店吗？”

“没呢。这鸟地方连个人影都没有，开个勾巴便利店。”

……

“你看前面的大爷，摇着蒲扇那个，他后面好像亮着灯。”

“GO！”

“等下。”卢崛低下头，在谢天宇耳边说了些什么。

“我晕~你是真的坏。”

“你也不是什么好东西。”卢崛得意地笑着。

谢天宇仔细地翻了翻钱包，遗憾地掏出一张一百块钱在卢崛面前晃了晃：“只能用这个了。”

卢崛像囤过冬粮食一样，一边抱着吃的和日用品，一边算着价格。

“你那里多少，我36。”

“槽，我也30多。”

“再买。”

“买勾巴，没什么好买的了。”

谢天宇眼尖，在前面的货架上看到小排计生用品。“搞个这个吧，凑个单。”说着顺了瓶润滑油下来。

“下雨天，油和伞更配哦。”说着卢崛坏笑着拿了盒雨伞。“现在正好了。”

“GO！”

卢崛拿着东西结账，谢天宇在老板身边徘徊，他假装找东西买。

“一共99。”老头热心地装好递给卢崛。谁知卢崛拔腿就跑。

“喂！你买东西不给钱啊！小心我让警察来抓你啊！”老板气得抄起蒲扇从隔板后面追了过来。

“哈哈哈哈……看看你的招财猫后面！还有1块别找了！”谢天宇笑着发动汽车，一脚油门扬长而去。

“MD大半夜的，见鬼了碰到俩死搞PY的！”老头气得回头趿拉着拖鞋回到店里，一看确实如谢天宇所说，嘴里还忍不住骂骂咧咧的。

……

“你干嘛告诉他？”卢崛不满地问道。“这个游戏最有意思的地方就是让老板自己找到钱，然后查完监控给你道歉。”

“别太过分，万一他真报警了，你这属于抢劫，到警察局面前就说不清了，这还是在外地，你爹妈捞你都捞不出来。”谢天宇忍不住说教道。

“我都玩过好多次了，没事的。”卢崛满不在乎地说道。

“不是每次运气都那么好的。”谢天宇摇了摇头，疲惫地点了根湮。“睡吧，找到酒店叫你。”

5.0

日子一天一天地过去，谢天宇不知道自己出发了多久，他只知道，他一路向西，从不停歇，从暮春一路开到了暮夏。一开始他努力让脑子放空，可满脑子却还忍不住想着陈圣俊。那时候他在一个城市停下，就会跑到最近的酒吧，一个人喝酒。有时候，几个画着浓妆、喷着呛人劣质香水的女人过来钓凯子；有时候会招来几个0，他们有的腰肢比女人还纤细，端着酒杯大胆主动地缠在他身上不走。卢崛是第一个主动看他却只是盯着纹身的。他很幸运能认识卢崛这样又好玩又干净的小孩，他也许只是单纯地喜欢自己，喜欢有个看起来酷酷的稳重大人跟他一起胡闹罢了。

一晃儿到西部了。天一日比一日干，谢天宇的水一天喝得比一天多。从前他总是懒得下车，都要卢崛拉着他一起。现在他也不需要卢崛主动找他了。他们吃光了从超市“抢”来的面包，只剩下两瓶水。卢崛研究着地图，谢天宇也少见地没有烦躁地抽烟，他抬头看了看路标，皱起眉头少见地说：“前面有个小镇，住一晚吧。”

“难得啊，你会主动想睡床的时候。”

“不睡床，难道税你吗？”

“哎，别骂人啊。”

小镇上的旅店跟酒馆开在一起，一楼是酒馆，二楼是住的地方，看样子是个老式的迪厅改造，或许是想学美国西部电影，又没足够的资金改造，整个店透着洋不洋土不土的气质。

“老板，有洗车的地方吗？”谢天宇扯着嗓子问道。

“外地来的吧？后头水管子，自己弄去。”老板指了指窗户外面的院子，稀稀拉拉地停了几辆车，一口老式的旱井还没来得及拆，一个生锈的水龙头前佝偻着破了一半水池。比起前天在黄土上又热又干还要做人形吸尘器，有水这件事已经满足了谢天宇和卢崛的大部分要求。

谢天宇嫌弃地拿出两条毛巾，一条拍了拍皮卡上的尘土， 另一条盖到躺在皮卡车顶头晒太阳的卢崛脸上：“喂，起来干活了。”

“槽，这毛巾是不是那天你洗过脚的。”

“是你爹洗过勾巴的。”谢天宇一边坏笑着，一边在满是黄土的皮卡上抖出更多飞扬的尘埃。

“搞我是吧。”卢崛气急了，他脱了上衣，接了根水管子就往谢天宇身上怼。“脑子里进沙子了吗？”

谢天宇也不恼，他脱掉了紧身背心，和卢崛一样漏出赤裸的上身。“你这排骨有点过火，以前怎么没见你这么黑？”

卢崛看着比从前瘦了好些的谢天宇，一时间握着水管的手也垂了下来。谢天宇从前就喜欢健身，之前是黄汤灌多了，全成了身上的懒肉，如今风餐露宿，又来到了西部，黄沙卷走了他身上的油脂，锻炼的痕迹也显现出来。卢崛看着谢天宇饱满的胸大肌和紧致的腹肌，对照着自己瘦削的身材，不由得有些自惭形秽。卢崛不由得舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。他也不知道自己喜欢的是男人还是女人，但这一刻，他承认，自己是喜欢谢天宇的。

“怂了？往你爹的胸口冲啊？不敢了？”

谢天宇把手插进口袋像卢崛走来，卢崛感觉现在的自己就像一只待宰的小姬一样，比自己矮大半个头的谢天宇随时能把他提起来。谢天宇步步逼近，他的脸上没有太多的表情，神情甚至是空洞的。他站在卢崛面前，那股子凶恶的气场贪婪地吞噬着卢崛的恐惧，突然他捏住卢崛的下巴，使坏一样地一口亲了上去。看着被吓到咽口水的卢崛，谢天宇不顾形象地笑了起来：“别怕别怕。”他也意识到自己有些过分，说着，一把把卢崛抱在怀里。

“你……你……你干勾巴呢？不是洗车吗？”

“好好好，洗车。”

午后的酒吧里大多是闲散的社会青年，他们不知道压力，不赶着时间，只是专注着眼下地那一点快乐和极致的欲望。谢天宇想起他在杭州的时候，他也喜欢一个人坐在吧台喝酒。他观察着周围的众人，众人有时也会直视着他，很少有人好看到让谢天宇主动请他喝酒的。陈圣俊算一个。谢天宇看着在昏暗的房子里摇晃的男女，突然想起来从前遇到的一个音乐人朋友。他每次有创作灵感的时候，都会给自己来根安非他命。“冷少，我一直在找一个可以让高潮保持在永恒的办法。”那人兴奋地摇晃着谢天宇的身体说道。

“别磕了，你闻闻你那一身溜冰场来的味儿。”配合着酒池晃眼的灯光，谢天宇皱了皱眉头，很是恶心。

“你看啊，嗑一半要，抽一点湮，湮能让你的神志保持在一个清醒的程度，而要能让你的意识遨游在高潮的海洋里，这样一半的你看另一半的你，永远是高点。”

“我tm不知道你在说什么勾巴玩意儿，我只知道两点，一，你tm再碰这破玩意儿就给老子爬；二，‘遨游在高潮的海洋里’这种sb话写到歌词里，你这辈子抬不起头。”

“淦nm的谢天宇。老子好心跟你讲这些！你也不是啥好玩意儿哈哈！”朋友听完谢天宇一番骂，也不是很恼，谢天宇见他的样子确实有些异常，倒是跟他说的有点像。他想到很早很早以前学校里学的一句诗‘飘飘乎如遗世独立，羽化而登仙’，或许所谓极乐，根本不是什么优雅潇洒的词汇。他还记得，那哥们儿兴奋地给他听自己新谱的曲，那是在他极其狂喜的状态下写的，没有什么格律和节奏讲究，他用自己最后的一分理智来弹琴，剩下的九分冲动和热情全给了音乐里的情绪。鼓点的声音几乎细不可闻，但怪异狂欢的曲子让听者忘掉一切忧愁和压抑。“这他妈叫音乐？哈哈哈哈……”谢天宇笑的不能自已，“极品，烂到这种程度你是真的NB。”

“尼玛的，给你个俗人听仙乐也能放几句香屁，够了！也够你小子请老子一顿酒了，哈哈哈……”那哥们像是得到了什么满意的答案一样，爽朗着笑着，扬长而去。

或许那位没着过调的朋友说的状态就是在迪厅不分昼夜舞动的男女，在这个没什么压力的西部城市里，他们也不需要逃避什么生存的压力，路过的旅人足以养活这群人，他们只是群被快乐麻痹了神经的人，一如曾经被工作麻痹到忘了一切的自己。或许那老哥一开始就错了，快乐和高潮从不需要用什么来证明。那他谢天宇想证明的呢？呵，他不想证明什么。

卢崛看着埋头擦着车的谢天宇，不由得也陷入了沉思。他离这个陌生而熟悉的男人，很远，也很近。近是因为他俩这些天每时每刻都生活在一起，可以说是彼此最亲近的人了；很远是因为他觉得谢天宇是个很难懂的人，他能感觉这个男人很直接，喜欢真实，喜欢真诚，但他本人却与这些背道而驰。谢天宇的身后背负着太多的东西，他经常有些没由来的忧郁或是沉默。这和过分无忧无虑，在表面上很容易跟自己和解的卢崛完全不同。这个男人，到底有多少故事呢？怎么样才能变成跟谢天宇一样的成熟男人呢？像谢天宇一样有一身帅气肌肉，还能有不怒自威的气场。再纹上几个神秘的纹身，经历过那些不足为人说起的故事。

在卢崛眼里，谢天宇是一个活在都市传说的人，这样的人，让他有一种冲动，他想让谢天宇成为他的挚友，同时还让这头孤狼偶尔玩玩跑跑追的把戏。他看着谢天宇有些晒伤的古铜色肌肤，他滑动的喉结下面是平直坚毅的索谷，架起饱满的匈姬，配合着六块随着呼吸颤动的腹肌，他的腰肢灵活而有力，秀气的腰窝下面是紧致饱满的囤部，而前方则是被裤子勾勒出形态的一块。他的大腿肌肉配合着清晰的动作鼓起收缩。

卢崛埋头加快甩开毛巾擦拭着皮卡的车灯。

“你这么用功干嘛？”卢崛发狠擦车的样子逗乐了谢天宇。

“为了能来偷你的皮带。”

“你都告诉我了还能算偷吗？”谢天宇笑道。

“我说偷就算偷。都说车子是老婆，你老婆的欧派上面皮肤不行。”

“老婆个勾巴……”谢天宇拧干了手上的毛巾，“走走走，别擦了，偷皮带去。”

谢天宇顺手背上他和卢崛的包，问老板要了间房子，穿过起舞的男男女女，谢天宇紧紧拉着卢崛的手，他有一种感觉，那些起舞的人是来自另一个世界，他的世界只有他和卢崛，他透过不透光的玻璃看着那些人；又或许，他跟卢崛也隔着一道玻璃门，只是这扇玻璃是毛玻璃。有时卢崛离他很近，有时他又看不清。

谢天宇把包放在一张床上，顺上拿上一个白色的枕头，卢崛也像是听到了起跑枪声一样，像一支小火箭一样冲了出来，他过去就去摸谢天宇的皮带扣，谢天宇则用充满弹性的枕头与他对抗。卢崛跑到谢天宇的身后吸引他的注意，长长的手臂顺着他的腰摸到他的小腹。谢天宇反手把卢崛摁倒墙边，卢崛却笑逐颜开地把一个金属骷髅头拿在手里，炫耀般地在谢天宇面前晃悠：“哈哈，抓到你命根了。”

“但我的皮带抓住了你的头发。”谢天宇本来还想几句骚话调戏他，但想着此时此景的卢崛一定遭不住。卢崛的脑袋蹲在他的裆部，刘海被皮带扣卡住，那个样子像极了口交。谢天宇努力保持冷静，不让自己自然反应的冲动在卢崛面前流露出来。

隔着墙，两人能清晰地听到对面一对男女香甜的喘息声，旁边似乎还混在着别的男女的说话声，不知道是所有房间的声音汇聚到这扇墙边，还是隔壁在进行多人运动。卢崛见这种场面少，从耳根处开始红了起来。谢天宇倒是没什么，还在嘲笑着卢崛：“你的命根顶着我。”

“你听到这种声音没反应啊？”卢崛反驳道。

“我能控制。”谢天宇轻松地说。

“你什么时候不能控制？”卢崛好奇地问。

“可以不控制的时候。”

“你这话像放屁。”

“你要我帮你解决吗？”

“怎么解决？你又不是女人。”

“从后面，很爽的。”

“那给爷爽爽看。”

谢天宇笑着看着眼前说大话的孩子，拉开皮带，脱掉裤子，释放了卢崛的刘海，也释放了他自己。

“草，真的大。”

“别急着夸，一会儿进去了再夸。”谢天宇受用地趴在卢崛身上帮他口交。

老男人技术就是好。虽然有种被调戏的感觉，卢崛也不得不承认，老司机这么多年的经验不是白积累的。他没有顶住太久，可谢天宇却比他能忍，他看着谢天宇从挎包里掏出润滑油和安全套，觉得事情有些不对。

“你是算好了有这一天吗？”

“我用我的命根子发誓不是，我确实是想着回去用的。”

“男人在床上的话也能信？”卢崛不满地翻了个白眼。”

“那你也少说两句，你也是男的，现在说的也是屁话。”

卢崛确实是说不出话了，靠着润滑油的力量，谢天宇找到了他身体的开关一样，他开始不受控地喘着粗气。刚刚打卡下班的阴茎这时候又忍不住抬起头。谢天宇抬起卢崛的臀部，有力的大臂肌肉鼓起好看的线条。“我要进去了，后悔的话还来得及。”

“你……TM……要进……就进”

“哈哈……”谢天宇爽朗地笑起来，卢崛觉得他笑起来很好看，但不知道自己下一秒自己的脸有多难看。

谢天宇挺身进入他的身体，卢崛整张脸都扭在了一起。

“草，你这tm什么勾巴。”

“大勾巴。草你用的。”

“nm是人吗？”卢崛觉得自己快涨的哭出来了。

谢天宇着急地涂了一手润滑油在上面，不知道是不是特别久没有做这样的事情了，他感觉今天的自己特别难以控制住。

“好一点了吗？”谢天宇关切地问道。

“动吧动吧，你爹准了。”卢崛轻松地大手一挥。

“抓紧了。”谢天宇让卢崛攀上自己宽厚的脊背，他很快感觉卢崛的性器在他的身上炙热地跳动着。

卢崛觉得谢天宇的床技就像他的车技一样，追求刺激，热爱冲刺。他时而飞驰在空旷的公路上，时而穿过云霄，时而潜入深海，他感觉时间像万花筒一样在眼前穿梭，一如他和谢天宇的岁月，一如那些在公路上奔驰的日子。他的身体不受控地喘息，随着谢天宇一同舞动着。他的眼前时而昏惑，就像隔着一层水雾，谢天宇的脸他看不清；时而仿佛又有道强光，谢天宇脸上的每个毛孔都仿佛能穿透他的瞳孔。他陷入在谢天宇澎湃里，就如像谢天宇在他倔强又温柔的身体里穿行着。他感受到谢天宇的小腹抽搐了一阵，很快他自己也跟上节奏。

他放开谢天宇的身体，倒在另一边，像一只小兽一样喘着气。谢天宇却固执地把他的脑袋揽到胸口，乐言也不抗拒，舒舒服服地滑到他的腹肌上。

“谢天宇，你看看你的儿子们的坟。”卢崛坏笑着把用过的安全套丢进了垃圾桶。

“卢崛，你儿子们死无葬身之地。”谢天宇反唇相讥。

“你说勾巴啊，不都在你身上嘛。”卢崛也不遑多让。

……

“谢天宇，我第一次碰到你的时候，以为你准备喝完酒就准备找个倒霉蛋出门撞死。”乐言躺在谢天宇的肚子上，抬起眉毛看着说道。

“呵，为什么啊？”

“不知道，感觉，你的眼睛看着不是能长在活人身上的。我不知道你有没有开心起来的本事。”

“我第一次见你又不是哭着。”谢天宇不满地扭了扭上身，“后不后悔。刚刚，还有夏天的时候。”谢天宇伸出一只手掐了掐卢崛两腮的肉。

“怎么？对自己的活儿没信心？我挺爽的。”卢崛满不在乎地看向谢天宇，他的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“你倒是挺想得开，不需要我对你负责么？”谢天宇似乎有些明白卢崛这些年一直没什么烦恼的原因。

“负责个勾巴。就跟你小时候，偷偷跟兄弟去录像厅一起看那种片子帮对方一样，也许你大他小，他技术好点你技术烂点，结果就是，你俩都挺爽的。你担心的不是他帮你这事儿，你怕的是他告诉你爸妈。”卢崛少有地正经说道。

“你这种想法有点像是我一个sb朋友。”说着，谢天宇把那个音乐人朋友的故事讲给卢崛听。

“你朋友挺sb的。我跟他不太一样。”卢崛不满地评价道。

“嗯，确实不一样。”谢天宇宠溺地认同道。

“下一站去哪里？”

“青海。”

6.0

一路上，谢天宇和卢崛都默契地没有提这件事。就像是吃了同往常不一样的一餐罢了，卢崛不会去提，谢天宇也没有主动问。就像是一开始一样，他们没有询问彼此太多的过往，也没有过多地执着于要去向何方。日子就像是回到了最开始的状态，谢天宇开着车，卢崛默契地给他看着地图和导航。一切哪里变了，一切又没有任何变化。

他们在一个高爽的初秋来到青海，到达那个想象中的荒原已经是傍晚时分。早秋的日光在稀薄的云层里狂野地起舞，天空很高远，深邃的湛蓝色画布上像是打翻了血色的黄色的染料，又在边缘用深紫色或是浅褐色晕染。荒原上星罗棋布地生着几株叫不出名字的植物，干燥的空气吹得人有些恍然若失。谢天宇掏出墨镜，跳下车，他指了指远方和天空连成一色的荒原，目力所及之处，却只还是无尽的天际。

“你看这是不是你要找的那个楼顶。”谢天宇用手掌把自己的半个身子撑在皮卡的后部对着卢崛说的。

“够了够了，再高能把你湮瘾给戒了。”卢崛嬉笑着也从边缘跳了上去。

“卢崛，你看这远处的荒原，像不像是你的情伤。”

“啥意思？”

“你越是看，越是看不到头，它越是深邃。你不看它，它就只是在眼前。”

“你这说法有点高深，不懂。”卢崛干脆把整个身体躺了下来。“天宇哥哥，其实走了这么久，那些破事儿我就忘了，就当是吃坏了一次肚子。”

“你爱的不够深。”谢天宇想从口袋里掏支烟，但想了想还是作罢。

“这跟爱的深不深没啥关系，就是我比较容易想得开，什么事儿都一样。”卢崛翘起一只脚，调皮地在半空中晃来晃去。“跟你待一起这么久，我已经发现了你的规律，每次当你想掩饰尴尬或是有什么不想表达的情绪，你就会习惯性地想去找湮。与其说你有瘾，不如说，你太喜欢装。”

“我装个勾巴。”谢天宇笑着打了他一拳，伸手又想去摸口袋，但忍住了。“你妈……”

谢天宇尴尬地笑了笑，但很快有恢复了精神；“喂卢崛，你之前说要去最高的楼，抽光身上的华子。你的华子呢？这么些天也没见你买过什么华子，倒是棒棒糖买了一打又一打。”

“你爹戒了。”卢崛耍赖道。

“你不会抽湮吧。”谢天宇轻轻笑道。

“你爹抽湮的时候你还不会泡妞呢。”

“哈哈哈哈……”谢天宇的大笑在荒原上回荡着，有些空灵的感觉。“那，用你的话说好了，来跟华子？”

“来……来根华子，抽……抽别的咳嗽。”卢崛也昂着头紧张地说着。硬要说，他确实不怎么会抽湮。在这个海拔有些高的地方更不敢造次，他惜命。

谈笑间，夜色业已降临，满天的星子在这样一块巨大的黑幕下竟然也失去了光泽，卢崛看不清谢天宇的脸，尽管谢天宇打开了车灯，远方的启明星也在努力地执勤着。大概是因为困了，卢崛给自己找了个借口。但高原上稀薄的空气远远到不了让他沉醉的时候。难不成是这个男人？算了吧，谢天宇有毒。

“喂，拐骗不谙世事的少年可是要下地狱的。”卢崛气急败坏地骂了句。

“你？不谙世事？天天嚷嚷着玩女人抽华子，你可是深谙处世之道啊。”谢天宇轻蔑地抬起半边眼皮看着他。“喂，你该不会产生了什么‘吊桥效应’了吧。”

“你能讲点阳间的东西吗？”

“就是你在碰到危机的时候，你的心跳会加快，然后你会误以为自己对身边的人一见钟情。”谢天宇学着卢崛一样翘着脚转过半边脸贱兮兮地看着他。

“你放你妈的屁呢。别什么勾巴破事儿都往你爹身上安。”卢崛被他说得有些恼，皱着眉头骂道。

“好好好，不逗你了，抽华子。”谢天宇自然地从口袋里掏出两支湮。一根递给卢崛。另一根自己叼着。他掏出火机点燃，熟练地夹起来，深深吸入肺里，从口鼻中吐出一丝悠长的叹息。他望着星星点点的夜空，不禁想起来那个韩国男人。那是在上海的晚上，他坐在落地窗前的沙发上，他假装在看外头灯火通明的城市森林，那里宛若繁星，他故意眯着眼睛叼着香湮，实则在偷偷望着陈圣俊模糊的侧脸。他抽湮的样子很好看，他喜欢用嘴唇含着滤嘴，略微抿一点嘴角，不过肺从口中吐出一缕轻烟。谢天宇在等陈圣俊过来亲自己，可是陈圣俊只是那样抽着湮，看着着他。那时候还略显年轻的谢天宇还招架不住这么好看的男人这样温柔的眼神，他微微抬起手指，一条很长的湮灰落在酒红色的地毯上，他没注意自己红了耳根。

“你在看我。”陈圣俊抽走谢天宇假装夹在食指上的香湮，把自己还剩下半截的香湮掐灭。“是不是也在想我？”

“嗯……”谢天宇故作不经意地带着沙哑的声音。他确实在压抑。被看穿了一切的陈圣俊一口吻住。薄荷味混着略带粗粝的焦油在谢天宇的口中弥散开来，他抬起头，抓住陈圣俊的腰肢像蜻蜓点水一样啄了上去，他淘气地用略起皮但丰厚的唇肉点着陈圣俊的纤细的唇珠。他很熟悉陈圣俊灵巧薄唇的滋味，此刻他好像能感受波特莱尔诗篇的气氛，陈圣俊讨好地向他表达亲昵，他则像不加反抗地陷入这个韩国男人给他营造的温柔乡中。他的眼前有些湿润，但不是泪水，他只是有些过分进入状态，透过布满水雾的眼睛，他看到陈圣俊笑靥如花，他纤薄的嘴唇紧紧拥抱着他的性器。恍惚间，谢天宇觉得，陈圣俊跟着昏黄的灯光混成了一色，他的笑容，他的眉眼，他的面孔模糊起来。他好像记得陈圣俊说过一句话，但他不记得他说了什么。他只记得自己暴怒地捏着陈圣俊的下巴吼着：“你他妈别在做的时候讲这种屁话！”

……

谢天宇的湮燃了一半，他这才看着一旁像叼着棒棒糖一样含着湮嘴的卢崛。恶作剧一样，谢天宇将自己的燃着的烟头按在卢崛叼着的前段上，滚烫的湮头头配合着干燥的空气加快速度地灼烧着，浓厚的湮味让卢崛呛出了眼泪，滚烫的湮灰落在谢天宇满是纹身的那条手臂上，他满不在乎地抖了抖，留下红色的斑驳。

“你……tm……有……有病是吧？”卢崛被他呛得直咳嗽。

“你还不会过肺吧。”

“不……不会，但爷乐意。”说着卢崛狠狠地吸了口，从鼻子里喷出很大的两团白湮。

“算了算了，你别抽了。”谢天宇说着就去掐灭卢崛手上燃着半截的湮，“喝口水。”

他看着像兔子一样红着眼睛的卢崛，他大口大口地喝着水，喉结顺着吞咽一动一动。卢崛拧上盖子，舔了舔嘴唇，谢天宇却把他揽进怀里，认真地亲吻着他的嘴唇。卢崛也不躲，他嬉笑着舔了舔嘴唇：“不错，比上次有进步。舒服了。”

“卢崛，我是喜欢你的。”

“那我要叫你老公吗？”卢崛没把这当回事。

“你喜欢叫什么就叫什么。”谢天宇的表情却认真了起来。

“我不会喜欢你的，你还喜欢那个人吧？不过么，我喜欢跟你在一起，喜欢跟你一起找那些乐子。”卢崛跳下车，似乎想摆脱谢天宇认真的深情，他在车子周围认真地踢走那些沙砾，就像是要把对谢天宇的情绪踢走一样。

“你看到什么了？”

“那个相框，你有故事，兄弟。我可以听。”

7.0

-我确实喜欢过一个男人，我觉得那是爱，但是，他却极力否认。那是个漂亮的韩国男人，我从没见过那么好看的人，至今我还是愿意承认，他是我见过最美的男人。

“从头跟你讲吧，我的故事，谢天宇的故事。”谢天宇又找了根湮，但他给给卢崛一把棒棒糖。

-我出生在一个殷实的家庭，父母白手起家，不过在我记事以后，就不记得自己缺过什么。他们的生意做得很大，我在上中学后隐约才发现。那些无缘无故讨好的男生，那些有意无意对我暗送秋波的女生，并不是因为我本人有什么出挑的，仅仅因为我是“谢总的儿子”。他们可真是贱，只是为了钱就可以做到这种地步。一开始我还是努力想跟他们正常地交朋友，正常地相处，后来，我才明白，他们可以没有底线地容忍我，仅仅是因为我有钱。而另一面，也因为有钱，我没有办法跟他们站在同一起点上竞争，我在别的方面不得不多付出一些东西。所以，这是公平的吧。那么，我就没必要放弃那些他们对我的“包容”，与其说是包容，不如说是“敬畏”。我开始玩弄女孩的感情、享受她们的身体、践踏男孩的自尊、侮辱他们的精神。我开始穿奢侈品，故意挑那种logo做的很大的款式，不为了别的，只为了把我该有的东西找补回来。因为这个世界是不公平的。

-后来，到了高中。高二的时候老头子给了最后通牒，要么过一年劳改一样的日子，到国外读个像样的学校；要么自己看着办，考个叫得上名字的211学校，他还能勉为其难让我留在国内，但他只能给我半年的机会。我选择了后者，考了浙江最好的大学，老头子以为我就此人生走上了正轨，大学也倒没怎么多插手我的生活。他给了我张卡，看心情打钱给我，平时也不过问我。交什么朋友，谈什么对象，他也不管，只是一点，每个学年的成绩单不能有太突出的分数。就这样，我在大学四年一路喝遍了杭州酒吧夜店的黄汤，认识了一帮真真假假搞艺术的nc，心情好的时候睡一觉，心情不好的时候请他们一杯酒叫他们滚。除了那个韩国男人。我主动去接触别人的时候很少，有时是为了胡闹，有时是因为好看。陈圣俊是属于第三种情况，特别好看。

-我很喜欢跟陈圣俊相处的日子，不光因为跟他一起出门真的特别有面子。他没有主动要过什么，我有时候送他点什么，他很礼貌地收下，也会回礼个差不多价格的东西。他很温柔，真的很成熟，我可以毫不忌讳地在他身上胡闹耍赖，他永远不会生气，跟他在一起我从不知道累和苦是什么。那时候我刚留学回来，跑到上海一家大公司积累了几个项目经验，回去在老头子手下一家不大不小的老公司干活儿。每天被一帮资历比我的求学生涯还长的家伙们摁在地上摩擦，无论我做什么，他们好像都要给我使点绊子才痛快。我的工作中满是掣肘，寸步难行，只有几个说得来话的兄弟才不至于让项目无法推进。可以说，陈圣俊的到来，是我那段时间生活里唯一的光，唯一的热。

-可是陈圣俊也TMD屁股一拍跑了。我忘了他跟我说的那些狗屁理由，那听着就像鬼扯。但他那些阳间说不出来的话我现在每个字都记得。“谢天宇，你是我生命里一场美丽的意外。可是我的人生要回到正轨，我需要稳定的家庭生活，我要的是一个妻子，一群孩子。现在，美梦醒了，我也要回韩国了，找个美丽温柔的妻子，生个可爱的孩子。你说过，这也是你父亲对你的要求。做个好孩子吧，谢天宇，就像你一直在我这里一样吧，做你父亲的好孩子，认真地成家立业，做一个成熟男人该做的事情。你值得被这样好的人爱，值得拥有这样的幸福。谢谢你跟我一起做了这场梦。”

-然后这时候老头子跟我说我年纪到了，要把我抓去相亲，告诉我28岁前结婚，30岁生孩子，顺便把那家公司交到我手上，警告我别糟蹋了。我想了想，哪条我都受不了，再加上陈圣俊的原因，就离开了杭州这个鬼地方，买了辆二手皮卡，我在6月出发，从东边一路开到西，再从北一路开向南方，等我到达北海的时候，我就把最珍贵的东西丢到海里，说不定，我的那些狗屁梦想也就全分解完了。也就能乖乖做到老头子嘴里的“像话”了吧。

“然后他就去过老婆孩子热炕头的日子咯？”卢崛咬着棒棒糖看着谢天宇问道。

“我没问，谁知道，也许是真的吧。”谢天宇说累了，狠狠地喝了口水 。

“你在那件事上倒是比你哭哭啼啼的样子像话，真男人从不回头看爆炸。”卢崛依然笑嘻嘻地。“你不过是个颜狗，装什么痴情？我明白了，他就是个贪吃的sb，你喜欢的就是个好看的sb，你比sb还sb。”卢崛依旧一副不正经的样子说着。

“小屁孩懂什么？”谢天宇不屑回了个白眼。

卢崛咬碎了嘴里的棒棒糖，站在车上一个人故作深情地唱了起来：“我深深地爱着你，这句划掉。你却爱上了一个傻b，傻b不爱你，你比傻b还傻b喔你给傻b织毛衣……”

“卢崛，你唱个勾巴！tm是不是sb?”谢天宇说着站起来要打他，谁知卢崛灵活地跳下了车。

他们绕着皮卡你追我赶，但没跑多久就停下来大口喘气。体力较好的谢天宇抓住了卢崛的衣领，捏着他的脸，“谁sb?谁sb?”

“我sb，我sb……留几口气回去吧，老烟枪，万一你路上还要抽，抽出肺气肿我可救不了你。”

“你想回去了？”

“爷累了，想睡了。”

谢天宇回到车上，开回城区，此刻的天空里月色越发温柔，越发朦胧。

谢天宇，去趟北海你以为自己能长大能成熟吗。卢崛想着，摇了摇头，虽然他觉得自己称不上什么成熟，但他还是觉得眼前的谢天宇没比自己成熟多少，甚至有些方面幼稚得像个中学生。我发现我好像没那么喜欢你啊，谢天宇。卢崛一个人在车后座静静地想着。  


8.0

“然后去哪儿？”

“去北海。”

“GO”

他们默契地没有说多余的话，谢天宇开着车，卢崛为他导航。卢崛也不知道为什么他开不了口，他有一种直觉，谢天宇内心被他道破的秘密比他想象得更加坚定，坚定到卢崛没有信心去跟谢天宇讨论这些。铅灰色的天空里飘着一丝丝透明的细线。谢天宇没有打开雨刷，如牛毛般的秋雨一点点打在前方，可没有打断他们之间的沉默。谢天宇的脑海里宛如这杂乱的雨丝一样毫无章法。陈圣俊与他算什么？卢崛又算什么？他拥有过陈圣俊吗？算了吧，陈圣俊在这段关系中一直像是个游离在他的世界之外的人，他从没主动走进过谢天宇的世界，无论是他的社交圈还是他的精神世界，但他却总是像一道光一样照耀着谢天宇。卢崛呢？想到这里，谢天宇忍不住挠了挠头，他也从没想过给他和卢崛的关系下任何定义。卢崛就像是他口袋里的火机，口渴时恰好出现在手边的矿泉水，他在恰好的时间点出现，就像是齿轮一样，完美地契合着他人生的旋转，却很少要求过什么。

“弟弟，你想过要什么吗？”谢天宇突然开口问道。

“想要你忘掉过去，开心起来。”卢崛不假思索地说道。

“你这话茶味太重了。”谢天宇嘲讽地笑道。

“讲点阳间话。”卢崛没明白谢天宇鄙夷的点在哪里，他觉得是很自然的事情。

“以前图我钱的女人，讲过类似的话，后来还搞什么假孕想嫁给我之类的。给了她几十万也就知趣地走了。你呢？”谢天宇漫不经心地说道。

“你看我这样能跟你生孩子么？我只能跟你生气。”卢崛一听谢天宇把自己跟那些物质女生比作一起，不满地说道。“我一个倒霉蛋，刚上路就碰到你这个大倒霉蛋，现在我不觉得自己倒霉了，拜你所赐。现在我想看你不那么倒霉蛋的样子。”

“不知道。我已经忘了真正开心的样子在什么时候了。”谢天宇叹了口气陷入沉默。

“放屁，我看你上次跟我胡闹的时候笑的挺开心的。”卢崛试图开始翻旧账。

“到了。北海。”谢天宇却把车停了下来，“你先下去吧，一个人玩会儿，别走太远。”他掏出一根烟，打开火机，却发现南方城市的潮气染上了半截湮头。谢天宇专注地和那根发软的香湮做着斗争，卢崛看着他专注而烦躁的样子，叹了口气。谢天宇并没有想理他的意思，他只是跟那根香湮较着劲，跟他自己较着劲。

谢天宇点燃那根在南方泡发的香湮，烟头冒着黑气，发出异味。谢天宇不记得自己上次流泪是什么时候，甚至他忘了自己会不会流泪，或许他会吧，只是他把这点没什么用处的小技巧托付给了他口袋里的那根香湮吧。那支湮就如同是他自己一样，默默地承受着那些心酸，默默地悲哀。他看着铅灰色天空下的卢崛，他孤独地走在浅墨色的大海前，海浪打湿他的裤腿，他赤着脚，一路踩出深深浅浅的印字。谢天宇偷偷用手机拍下这一幕，此刻他很好奇，卢崛的背影又在哀伤着什么呢？他瘦瘦的脊背又背负着哪个女孩的决绝呢？他突然有一种冲动，他想抓住卢崛的衣领问问，他谢天宇对他来说，算什么？

这个问题他不是没问过陈圣俊，对方给出的回答是“意外”

他冲向沙滩，踩在碎石和弄碎贝壳的声音并不好听。他在海浪打湿卢崛半个肩头的时候把他从水里捞了出来，卢崛以为是自己神游的时候谢天宇关注到了他的身影，正想表示感激，哪知道谢天宇不怀好意地笑着，顺势就要把他丢进大海。

“你TM那根神经又搭错了？！”

“卢崛，我对你来说算什么？”

“你TM先把你爹放下来老子再跟你父慈子孝。”

“你不说我就把你丢出去。”

“碰上你算老子倒霉！”

卢崛一屁股坐在沙滩上，嘴里还在骂骂咧咧地。

谢天宇擦了擦鼻子，假装漫不经心地说着：“卢崛你记不记得我之前跟你说过什么，到了北海，我要把我最珍贵的东西丢进大海。卢崛，是我最珍视的人，现在是我最好的……朋友。”

“滚吧滚吧，当你朋友太惨了，你tm姓宇智波，要把最好的朋友杀掉开你NM的万花筒写轮眼吧？！”卢崛一边拧着淌水的衣服，一边骂道。

“下次在海边走，记得穿鞋，你永远不知道海滩上有哪些致病的微生物。”谢天宇认真地提醒卢崛，还不忘给他拿过来他脱下的鞋袜。

“哼，还要小心失恋的颓废男，鬼知道他们会犯什么疯病。”卢崛越想越气，拧衣服的手臂青筋暴突。“喂，你别骗你自己，好不容易来一趟。你最珍贵的东西，跟我有什么关系？是那个韩国男人吧，要么回去找他，要么断干净点，一个大男人，做事干脆点，别让你爹瞧不起你！”卢崛看着谢天宇颓丧的眼神，忍不住吼了一嗓子。

“啊，是啊。”谢天宇这才想起了自己此行的目的。他独自一人回到车里，打开卢崛的包，帮他找了套干净的衣服，又拿出那个被他摩挲过无数次的相框。

相框的触感太过熟悉，就好像他在身体外生出的手一样，谢天宇把衣服递给卢崛，自己虔诚地站在海边，望着吞吐着泥沙的海浪，若有所思。他缓缓地打开相框，像是同逝者做最后的告别一样，拿出那张他一直舍不得放下的相片，铅灰色的天空越发阴暗，没有了天光，另一边的陈圣俊再看不出笑意。

“所以你跟我在一起从没开心过是吗？”谢天宇在心里默默地对自己说道。他松开手指，看着相片像一只蝴蝶一样飞向沧海，任海风翻卷着，飘向远方。

陈圣俊说，他谢天宇是自己的一场意外，他可以坦然地放下谢天宇，或许是因为他从没爱过，所以谈不上什么刻骨铭心。那么他谢天宇为什么要对此念念不忘呢？他谢天宇同样也能放下陈圣俊，像当初陈圣俊不爱他却跟他在一起一样，跟一个不爱的女人结婚，回去看那些老家伙的嘴脸，包括被那帮老东西轮流摁在地上摩擦。

谢天宇啊，从头倒尾，只有你是真TM的贱。

“我们后面去哪儿？”卢崛换上衣服，像刚才那些事情从没发生过一样。

“回家吧，搭最近的一班飞机，回南昌。”

“什么意思？”

“票我给你买了。”

“你在教我做事？”

“对。”谢天宇的表情是灰暗的像是映着天光一样。“跟我胡闹的日子，差不多了。你本该有你璀璨的人生，你会谈好些个女朋友，慢慢领会到什么是感情。然后你会发现，感情不过如此，那些姐姐妹妹也就这样，都差不多。等你明白了，不作死也不折腾了，找个那个时候最中意的妹妹，认认真真地对她好。该买房买房子，该结婚结婚。然后你会发现啊，做个芸芸众生没什么差的，还很难，也是种好运。”谢天宇慢慢吞吞地说着，他的逻辑很乱，他垂着眼眸，对着卢崛说着，更像是说给他自己。

“审判一段关系，是不是很爽？你学那个韩国男人说话的时候，是不是觉得自己很拽？”卢崛偏过头看向他。“算了吧，你学不会的，你拿不起，也放不下。”

“我放的下，上车吧。”谢天宇转身离开，没有看卢崛，也不容他置喙。

回家吧，去过你想要的日子，小倒霉蛋。谢天宇想。

9.0

谢天宇仿佛又回到了那个酒馆，只是周围一篇寂静，舞动的男女停下来脚步，他们专注着调情或是饮酒吹牛。谢天宇戴着帽子和墨镜，穿着他旅行时的那身行头。他听到一个声音对自己说：“做个混蛋吧，别装了，你本来就不是什么好东西。”谢天宇摘下墨镜，那些人的脸变成了白天对着他公开冷嘲热讽的老员工，他们看到他背后的那把吉他，马上分成两方势力，另一方嘲笑他不务正业，除了背后的破木头箱子干不好任何事；另一方则故作夸张的样子，大叫着让他弹一曲给大家祝酒。他们身边站满了身姿摇曳的舞女，谢天宇记得这其中好些姑娘的面孔，有个嘴角长了颗痣，有个脸颊点缀着星星点点的雀斑，宛若春日里的花丛。可她们此时的样子，像被人抽取了灵魂，没有一点思想，任由那些故作正经的油腻中年男子们在身上揩油。

“你不觉的恶心吗？”心中那个声音再次响起。

“太脏了。”谢天宇抽光了手上那根湮。他掏出手腔，一路走去，他只听到窗外的雨声越发凄厉，哭声越来越大。他从一堆脑满肥肠的男人的身体上踩过去，绕过慌乱的舞女，走到吧台处，那里的人们抽着湮，就像过去那个飘飘欲仙的音乐神棍一样。谢天宇找到一个角落的地方，拉低了帽檐，他认真地观察着这个世界，就像他审查每份合同，每一个设计草案。他在接近失焦的地方找到了卢崛。那个少年旁若无人地喝着那杯mojito，那么久了，还没长大，还那么喜欢这么甜甜腻腻的饮料吗？

谢天宇摘下帽子，侧过身去亲吻卢崛的嘴唇，他也不躲避。“回家吗，谢天宇？”

“好，我们回家。”谢天宇用略带沙哑的声音回答道。

他们穿过那片满是腥臭味的地方，那里依旧人来人往，人们并不慌张。他们手牵手走出酒馆，身边是讨酒吃的吉普赛人在歌唱。

……

谢天宇迷迷糊糊地从梦中醒来，耳机里恰好放着一首歌，他还记得这首歌的名字，很长，《你必须在一个荒唐的夜，骑着摩托穿过下雨的街》。是太累了吗？所以歌里的故事跑到梦里了吗。谢天宇揉了揉眼睛，他想起来韩金下班前嘱托他看一份合同。他心不在焉地打开秘书放在他桌上的文件，一个字也看不下去。谢天宇揉了揉酸胀的太阳穴，摸索着在相框边找湮和火机。卢崛在北海的背影再度湿润了他的眼睛。

……

“所以你用纹着骷髅头的手签了那个单子？”海鲜火锅热气腾腾地照着韩金没有表情的脸。

“不是你让我签的吗？”谢天宇皱着眉头挑着蟹肉。

“签的好。”韩金动了动咬肌说道。“韩国你去。”

“去个勾巴。”谢天宇笑骂道。“倒是你，见见你的韩国小帅哥。实在不行，换个更趁手的。”

“看你自己。”韩金冷笑道。想想你自己吧谢天宇，当年是谁被一个韩国男人搞得要死要活的。臭sb。

“忘了。我已经忘了他的名字和长相，就记得是个韩国人。倒是你，跟那个金发的院长怎么样了？好好抓住吧，这个槽蛋的时代，好人越来越少了。”谢天宇想到韩金和那个阳光却瘦削的韩国男人，每次都气不打一处来。

“这个问题，过。”韩金的脸上非常精彩，但他用喝汤掩饰自己。

“过个勾巴。不管怎样。我永远支持你。”谢天宇温暖地笑道。

“你支持有什么用？”韩金不屑地说道。

“至少你不是一个人。”

“对了，胡建鑫新招了个设计师，我面过了，是你喜欢的那款^ ^。”

“韩金你这话有问题。能讲点阳间的话吗？”

“你见过就知道了。”

……

新来的设计师入职那天恰好是谢天宇29岁生日。29岁了啊，谢天宇坐在办公室怅然若失。他刚婉拒了父亲强塞给他的相亲对象，这次已经是数学老师了吗？老头子是觉得他每天合同还算不明白吗？29岁了，也不用再看那帮老头子的脸色，很多事情他跟韩金、胡建鑫就可以拍板定下。只是韩金专攻市场，胡建鑫手抓人事，他手上还缺个业务能力出众的好手。

谢天宇有想过来的人会是他的熟人，也有可能是某个泡you。但他没想到会是卢崛。

“你怎么来了？”

“来上班啊。”

简单聊过几句，交代了工作之后。卢崛看到谢天宇桌上的照片，那是胡建鑫跟他提起过的那张，他不动神色地看着谢天宇出招：“想问什么？”

“你来这儿干勾巴？”

“胡总说公司缺设计师，让我过来试试。我一听老板是小谢总，心想我认识啊。来看你结婚，顺便看看能不能蹭顿饭。”  
  
“饭可以吃，婚不知道跟谁结。”

“那吃饭吧，结婚的事儿可以再说。”

“结个勾巴。”

“谢天宇，你桌上照片里的人，会介意我跟你吃饭吗？”卢崛黑曜石般的眼睛看着谢天宇，认真地问道。

“照片上的人，是你。”

THE END


End file.
